The New Story
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Sejak Alyss mulai bersekolah di Pandora Gakuen , Kejadian aneh terus bermunculan .  Apa sajakah itu ?


Aoo ! minna-san saya member baru disini w

Sebenarnya fanfic ini udah ditulis di note

Tapi baru diperbaiki sekarang

Happy reading ! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>The new Story<strong>

**A Pandors Hearts Fanficiton**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**The New Story © Shiro-ArisuChan**

* * *

><p>"Haaah" akupun menghela napas<p>

Kulihat sekelilingku

"Alyss ! Alyss !" teriak ibuku , Lacie sambil megetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku

"Iya , bu . Aku sudah bangun"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menghela napas . kakiku menuju ke ruang makan , disana terlihat kembaranku , Alice sedang makan daging dengan porsi raksasa

"Haha , Alice perutmu bisa meledak kalau kau terus makan" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil

Alice tidak menghiraukan perkataanku tadi , ia tetap memakan dagignya itu . Segera aku masuk ke kamar mandi , mandi lalu aku kembali ke ruang makan , sarapan

"Alyss ! Cepat ! Kita bisa terlambat" kata alice sambil lari terengah-engah

"I-iya , masih ada waktu 5 menit lagi !"

" 5 MENITTT !" teriak alice kaget sambil mempercepat larinya

"Kringggg" bel sekolah berbunyi , untung kami sampai di sekolah tepat waktu

Ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA Pandora Gakuen , sebenarnya sih Pandora Gakuen itu sekolah yang ratingnya paling tinggi di kotaku

"Deg , deg" rasanya jantungku mau copot selagi mendengar pembagian kelas , aku berharap sekelas dengan Alice

"Baiklah , minna-san ! untuk pembagian kelasnya bisa kalian lihat di layar"

"Ah !" kataku , ternyata aku mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Alice ! kelas 1-A

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang anak-anak ke kelas 1-A ! Saya adalah wali kelas kalian Liam Lunettes !" ujar guru yang bernama Liam itu<p>

"Wah ! Wah ! sepertinya seru nih !" ujar laki-laki yang mempunyai mata merah dan rambut puith

"Baiklah minna-san , silahkan kalian ambil undian dari kotak ini , disana tertulis angka yang akan jadi tempat duduk kalian" ujar Liam-sensei

Ah , aku dapat nomor 18 ! itu berada di paling kanan ujung kelas dekat jendela barisan ke-4

B R U K !

Aku menabrak seorang yang mempunyai mata emerald , bermabut pirang dikepang

"Ah , maaf nona" ujar laki-laki itu

"Ah , Iya kau tidak apa ?"

"Iya , aku baik-baik saja"

"…"

"Aku Jack Vessalius" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku

"A-aku W… , Ah ! Al-ALyss !" kataku

Aku lupa ! ibu melarangku untuk memberitahu nama asliku !

"Salam kenal Alyss" kata Jack sambil memeberi senyum manisnya kepadaku

"Salam kenal juga"

"Jack ya , rasanya familiar" gumamku

"Ah! Sudah ya aku harus kembali ke tempat dudukku !" katanya

Walaupun sekolah ini adalah sekolah rating 1 , tapi aku mendengar banyak misteri yang aneh didalama sekolah ini dan salah satunya adalah….

* * *

><p>Jam Istirahat Siang<p>

"Siang…." Seorang perempuan berambut pendek biru itu menyapaku

"Siang , kalau tidak salah kau wanita yang duduk di depanku kan ?"

"Echo"

"Alyss"

'Mau ke kantin ?" ujar Echo

"Eh , boleh" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Alyss , kau sudah tahu misteri-misteri di sekolah ini" kata echo tiba-tiba

Srettt , aku merasakan ada filling yang tidak enak , ada yang mengikuti ! Aku tetap berusaha tenang , tapi tidak bisa , tetap gelisah

"Salah satunya adalah…."

"KRINGGGGG" bel memotong pembicaraanku dengan Echo

"Hmm, sepertinya…" kata echo menyeringai

Ini adalah pelajaran terahkir dan pelajaran yang paling kubenci F.I.S.I.K.A ! pelajarannya sih masih bisa dimaafkan gosipnya sensei-nya itu parah , galak banget deh . Suka ceramah lagii .

"Baiklah anak-anak aku adalah Rufus Bar"

DUGHH !

Suara itu memotong kalimat Rufus-sensei

HUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !

"Apa itu RUFUS BAR-DUGH sensei ?" ujar laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah

"Itu adalah nama panjangnya bodoh !" tambah seorang laki-laki

" KALIAN SEMUAA ! DIAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !" teriakan Rufus-sensei itu membuat semua murid jadi diam

.

.

.

HUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH !

"Ughh ! Sepertinya kelas ini adalah kelas paling parah sepanjang masa !" Keluh Rufus-sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas 1-A

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah , aku pulang sendirian karena aku mengikuti eskull basket dan pulangnya paling lama . Sore ini angin cukup kencang , rambut putih-ku yang indah pun tertiup<p>

Srettt . Lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku

"SIAPA ITU !"

Tampak sesosok perempuan yang mirip dengan Echo

"Echo ? Bukan kau bukan ECHOOO !"

Dia bukanlah Echo ! Echo mempunya mata abu-abu dan suka biru , sedangkan Echo dihadapanku mempunyai mata merah darah dan pakaianya bewarna hitam dan berlumuran darah !

**"**SOSOK LAIN DARI ECHOO!"

"Huh ? Sosok lain ? Aku adalah Echo" katanya sambil menyeringai

"APA MAUMU ?" kataku sambil mundur beberapa langkah

"Mauku ? Khukhukhukhukhukhu . Hei , hei Alyss kau tahu kan misteri Pandora Gakuen ? disamping itu , di setiap kejadian pasti berhubungan dengan **ROH** kami , para seishin akan melenyapkanmu dair dunia ini" jelas Echo

"Roh ? Seishin ? Kejadian ? Misteri ? Pandora Gakuen ? APA MAKSUDMU ECHOO !"

"Kami , para seishin akan terus menggangu Pandora Gakuen . Sampai suatu saat kami tahu , ada orang yang bisa melenyapkan kami , Sukuinushi . **DAN DIALAH KAU** !" kata Echo dengan nada mencegang

"Aku ? Sukui…"

HEAHHH !

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik yang berambut scarlet muncul didepanku

"Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang mengharapkan kami dilenyapkan olehnya"

" Ya , AKULAH ERZA SCARLETT !" kata perempuan itu sambil menyerang Echo

" Cih ! penentang seishin !"

* * *

><p>"Crang ! Crang" terdengar bunyi pedang Erza yang ditedbas ole Echo<p>

"AKU PASTI AKU MENGALAH KANMU !"

- Flashback –

"Erza , pergilah lindungi Pandora Gakuen ! Jika Fairy Tail telah dihancurkan oleh seishin , kita tidak boleh membiarkan Pandora Gakuen hancurr !" kata ketua guild

"Ta-tapi tuan"

"Pergialh ! Carilah sukuinushi penyelamat Pandora Gakuen !"

**_WARNING :: DISINI PANDORA GAKUEN DAN FAIRY TAIL GUILD BEKERJA SAMA MELENYAPKAN SEISHIN_**

_"Tapi berhati-hatilah , ratu _seishin , Zhila Kirara , di-dia sangat **_KEJAM_**

- Flashbak End –

"Alyss ! gunakan kekuatan ! segellah dia , seishin ! **_SELAMATKAN PANDORA GAKUEN!_**" teriak erza sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

"Menyelamatkan….Pandora Gakuen….?" Kataku dalam hati

"AKU BISAA ! ame , uta , no , pika , renshin , SHIRU !"

Seketika Echo menghilang . Dan tiba-tiba juga muncul suatu kertas yang tepat berhenti di bawah kakiku

Bertuliskan seperti ini ::

_Besok di sekolah , saat istirahat pertama kau akan melihat mayat_

_Mayat teman baikmu dari kecil yang takkan pernah kaulupakan_

_Rasakanlah , Rasakanlah pembalasan dari Echo ! Rasakanlah !_

Di rumah , aku hanya termenung diam . Temanku dari kecil yang takkan pernah kulupakan . Apakah Alice ? Tapi Alice adalah kembaranku . Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur dan hanya termenung memikirkan isi surat itu

* * *

><p>"Pagi Semua" teriakku sambil membuka pintu<p>

Hari itu , aku terus waspada kepada Echo yang duduk di depanku . Aku tak tahu siapa korban Echo pada hari itu . Aku hanya bisa berwaspada

* * *

><p>Sekarang jam istirahat pertama . Aku sedikit gugup untuk datang ke kamar mandi , disana aku masuk ke kamar mandi wanita .<p>

"DEG DEG" aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan dibunuh oleh Echo

Satu-persatu aku buka pintu kamar mandi . dan tinggal pintu terahkir , jantungku berdegup tak karuan , tak menentu . pintu terhakir . sambil menutup mata kubuka pintu terhakir . Dan yang muncul disana adalah…..

" KYAAA ! ADA !"

Ada Vessalius , adik dari Oz Vessalius . Tiba-tiba tubuhku terpantal sambil menutup mulutku . Aku terus menangis terus menangis . Tak dapat aku menahan air mata . Disaat itu juga hujan memori masa laluku mausk ke dalam

"Aku, Aku TAK TAHAN LAGII" teriakku

Aku terus berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipiku . Tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung . bukan batu ataupun yang lain , tetapi mayat manusia yang berjatuhan seperti sedang dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sangat keji .

"Aku , TIDAK TAHAN LAGII !" rintihku sambil terus menangis

"Hoi ! Alyss !" terdengar teriakan seorang perempuan , rasanya suara itu familiar

"Hei , Baka Usagi ! Diam saja kau !" sekarang terdengar teriakkan seorang laki-laki

Perlahan – lahan aku membuka mataku

" Gilbert ? Alice ? apa yang terjadi" katakku dengan nada suara yang lemah

"Kau pingsan dan terluka setelah melihat mayat Sharon" kata Alice

"Ma-Mayat Sharon ?" aku agak shock

Ternyata…..Semua itu bukan ilusi itu kenyataan , kenyataan yang harus aku terima

"Haah" aku pun menghela nafas

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" tambah Gil

"Se-sebenarnya aku menemukan…" tiba-tiba mulutku terasa dikunci dan ditahan oleh sesuatu

"Sukuinushi , kalau kau memberitahu korban akan jatuh lebih banyak lagi" bisik seseorang

"Ja-jadi bagaimana hasil penyelidikan polisi" kataku pasrah

"Katanya , di kamar mandi ditemuka racun , mungkin Sharon dipaksa untuk minum racun . Ditemukan juga pisau yang berlumuran darah . janggalnya , darah itu sudah mongering kira-kira mayat itu sudah mati sejak 5 hari yang lalu ." jelas Alice

"5 Hari" katakku sambil menelan ludah

PASTI , pasti para seishin yang melakukan ini . Pasti akan kubalas kau . Malam ini aku pergi ke sekolah

"Hei Para Seishin ! Tunjukan dirimu !" teriakku

Tak Lama kemudian seishin yang haus darah segar manusia itupun muncul

"MARI ! MARI ! MARI KITA BUNUH SUKUINUSHI . AKAN KITA LENYAPKAN KAU" kata para seishin

Seketika tubuhku tak bisa digerakan rasanya seperti patung . Di depanku muncul para seishin jahat . Aku tal bisa bergerak , tak punya pilihan . Aku….

_Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Alyss ?_

_Apakah dia akan mati begitu saja ? _

_Apakah ia akan dilenyapkan ?_

* * *

><p>Saya minta reviewnya w<p> 


End file.
